The Kingdom of Whytehold
"Strength, Wisdom, and Honour" - The White King The Kingdom of Whytehold, based in Tyrrus, is an incredibly militarily powerful kingdom in Coryphiel, with a nationalistic, meritocratic, culture largely based around fighting and honour. The Kingdom creates the best melee weapons and armour, and is home to the most elite knights in the world. Whyteholders are famously large and strong. The Capital of the kingdom is Whytehold itself. The Kingdom of Whytehold is ruled by Queen-Commander Anjelika Weisenburg History The Age of Dragons Origin During the second dragon war, the White King AKA Solas Sorrowsong was one of Zythia's most powerful champions. He was a former King of the Everwood Kingdom, who became an ascended of Annor, and devoted himself to protecting Tyrrus. In the year 7.0, When he received a vision that Tyrrus would be attacked from the east, he traveled to the Sunrise Mountains to help defend his lands. He knew he could not do this alone however, so he sought out the strongest tribe in the region, which happened to be the Weits. The Weits had built themselves a fortified town on a hill adjacent to the river Strom, which was named "Weit Hold". The surrounding region was inhabited by many other tribes, and Solas Sorrowsong knew it would be better to create a unified defensive front, instead of scattered groups. So he lead the Weits to assimilate their nearby enemies Once the Weits had occupied the nearby mountainous territory, Sorrowsong ordered that stone be brought from the mountains to Weit Hold, to build an enormous castle. This was Castle Whyte, which formed one of the major bastions of defense during the War. Castle Whyte's protection drew many people to the surrounding area, and because of this the White King extended the fortifications, creating the walls which would later form the inner city in 7.21. Rise of a Kingdom After the Second Dragon War, which had unified many of the people of Tyrrus, the region devolved into infighting once more. Whytehold was surrounded by enemies who coveted its strategic positioning. Believing that the best defense is a good offense, the White King sent his knights and soldiers to fight back against these nearby threats, which resulted in the expanse of his new kingdom. In 7.26, the White King founded the Whytehold Guardians, a special order of knights supposedly devoted to protecting innocents. Originally, this group consisted of only seven members; Sir Ulrich Kaldermann (The King's Knight), Sir Lancel Weisenburg (Knight of Gallantry), Sir Vladovid Geltrich (Knight of Truth), Sir Isidor Reinvich (The Fire Bird), Sir Bertram Kaddenstein (The Stone Shield), Lady Reinhilde Valimarr (The Sky Spear), and Sir Conrad Eisenwulf (The Ice Wolf). These knights would go on to perform many legendary deeds and adventures, most of which are dismissed as myth. Control was retained over the border territories of the Kingdom through many ways; the devotion of its citizens to their immortal king and his glorious knights, the enforcement of a culture that emphasised honour and condemned treachery, and heavy militaristic suppression. The Foundation of the Metallurgists The people of Whytehold came from many areas across Tyrrus, seeking the protection of its high walls. During the war they had learned to fight, and they didn't let that tradition die. Being right at the border meant the citizens of the town could potentially have to face many dangerous threats. Because of this, they developed greater weapons and armour, which caused a strange group to emerge. Calling themselves 'the Metallurgists', this group of blacksmiths and metalworkers claimed to worship a strange god they called the 'Greatsmith'. Unknowingly, this group were the result of Jokunalir's (One of Cthuth's Royal Dragons) attempt to indoctrinate many of the Tyrranean people into supporting the Earth Dragons. The Light priests were suspicious of this group, so banned them from publicly preaching their religion. The Metallurgists founded their abbey in 7.35, a massive smeltery where they produced steel weapons and armour at a rate previously unheard of. Because of this, the knights of Whytehold became the first people to utilise full plate armour. The White King's Abdication in 7.60, the White King stepped down from power and retired into the Hinterlands. With his disappearance, the title of King was passed down to his greatest knight, Ulrich Kaldermann. The city adopted a governing system where the knights of Whytehold voted on whoever they thought would make the best king every ten years. The Foundation of the Elders When Ulrich reached old age in 7.80, long after his reign was over, he put down his sword and turned to light magic, learning from the local priests. Many knights of similar age, the last remaining people to have fought under the White King's command, followed his example, turning to the gods now that they were too frail to protect the city with their swords. Ulrich and his knights considered joining the priesthood, but decided that they didn't want to devote their lives to any particular god, since the White King had told them of the merits of all the gods. They founded the Elders, and built a monastery higher up in the mountains, where they could contemplate the gods. They gained many students over the following years, and developed powerful light magic. The Elders, in their studies of history, came across ancient Shavhani texts from those who had visited Tyrrus in the time before . These detailed monastic martial arts, and how to master the body. The Elders took to these and began training in them, in their ambition to truly become vessels of the Light Gods. The Age of Darkness Early days, and the Great War By the time of 10.30 the city of Whytehold had grown in both power and territory. They controlled the whole of the area now known as the White Cape, and decided to call themselves a Kingdom. Thus the White Kingdom was created. At first, the White Kingdom co-operated with the Empire of Eradallia (Which would later become the Erdannian Empire) to destroy the Stormlords of the White Bay in 10.45, but once this was done the two great nations came into conflict over control of the bay. In 10.50, war was declared. In 10.53 Whytehold completely lost control of the bay, but quickly reclaimed it in 10.54 due to a change of leadership in Eradallia. In the Battle of Violetholt in 10.60, the White Kingdom won and renamed the ancient city to Thassalus. However, in 10.65 the city was taken by the Archmages of the Dragonclaw (Who would much later become the Dominion of New Haven). The Great War ended in 10.67. Whytehold Steel In 14.30 the White Kingdom made a significant leap in technology with the creation of Whytehold Steel by the Abbey of Metallurgy. Whytehold Steel was twice as durable as regular steel, and held innate magical protections. A knight in Whytehold Steel was a powerful killing machine, and finally the people of Whytehold had a way to take on the mages of Haven. With such a powerful creation, the Abbey of Metallurgy became a much more influential force in the politics of Whytehold. in 14.31 the Abbey was rebuilt as a massive foundry, and the highest ranking acolytes were given the power to vote in the royal elections. At the same time, the highest ranking members of the Elders were given this right, causing there to be three main political factions of Whytehold. However, the king would always come from the Knights. in 14.40, with elite knights clad in Whytehold Steel, the kingdom re-took the city of Thassalus in a single battle, surprising the mages with their magical resistances. Once taking Thassalus, the two kingdoms agreed on a border and peace treaty. in 15.43 a rogue metallurgist fell to the insidious temptations of Zaikerik, causing him to steal the secrets of Whytehold Steel and deliver it to the Cult of the Blackspire, allowing them to start working on Black Legionnaire Armour. in 17.46 when king Eradall III invaded Silvershire, Whytehold took advantage of his army being away from Erradan, and attacked the city from the sea with the White Fleet. Erick IV, who was in command of the city, surrendered to Whytehold and urged his father to end the war. Thassalian Independence in 17.75, a committee of the Barons of Silvershire demanded that the city of Thassalus become independent from the White Kingdom, since they chafed under Whytehold's cultural and militaristic restrictions. King Vladovic II was not happy with these demands, and placed a large portion of the Whytehold military in Thassalus, to subdue any rebellious acts. The Barons went to Haven in 17.76, and asked the Senators for aid. Haven, who still wanted to control Thassalus, agreed to a defensive alliance, and started placing powerful mages within Thassalus. Realising that their city could easily become a battleground at this point, the Barons came up with a new plan. Anti-War performances, literature and art began to take place in all three cities, organised by the barons. Slowly, the people of these cities began to rally, and sympathise with Thassalus. Whytehold and Haven both realised the civil discontent that would now happen if any violent actions were to take place. In 17.76, Whytehold made an offer. The greatest knight of Whytehold would face the greatest knight of Thassalus in an honourable joust, and that's how they would solve the issue of Thassalian independence. Whytehold was confident that Sir Gunther Strattheim, their chosen champion, would win, but they underestimated the skill of Thassalian knights. Sir Reylin Coldhill was the chosen champion of Thassalus, and won the joust. With this, Whytehold retracted its army and Thassalus became independent. The City-State of Whytehold With this drastic loss of territory, the White Kingdom was looking less and less like a kingdom. In 17.82, the Commanders of Whytehold decided to reform the kingdom, as a City-State instead, lead by a High Marshal instead of a king. The Two Revolutions of Whytehold In 20.15, a knight called Nikovid Von Karstein founded the Lightguard, a group of people who were dedicated to the belief that Tyrrus was a sacred land, and that going beyond its borders was breaking many holy laws, allowing the darkness in. In 2015 Nikovid was proven right as the country of Hirokir declared war on Tyrrus. This, as well as the undead invasions, gained him a much larger following. By the beginning of 2016 the Lightguard had become one of the largest religious factions in Whytehold, outnumbered only by the Elders and the Metallurgists. Later in 20.16, Whytehold sent a battalion of knights lead by High Marshal Talon Austermark to aid in the defense of Eradan against the undead. Nikovid Von Karstein was taken by surprise, and disgusted, when the High Marshal not only allowed, but helped, a group of adventurers to go beyond Tyrrus. While the adventurers were away, Nikovid plotted and planned, and began to gain a following in Eredan and Thassalus. After the infamous party in the summer of 20.17, Nikovid siezed his chance. He rallied up the Commanders of Whytehold, with the claim that the General had put his faith and trust in the wrong people, and was only bringing suffering and madness into Tyrrus. He dug up an ancient law and challenged the general to a duel. Nikovid eventually won the duel, and Talon Austermark was forced to abdicate as High Marshal. The commanders then made Nikovid High Marshal of Whytehold and General of the Tyrranean Military, giving him unparalleled military power within the city, and the whole of Tyrrus. With this power, he began ordering public executions of anybody who he believes to be a heretic, which included many of the adventurer's companions, and the former High Marshal. The Metallurgists originally protested to Nikovid's rule, but when Nikovid threatened to reveal the secrets of Whytehold Steel to the world, they reluctantly bowed, for Whytehold Steel was something sacred to them. Not long into his reign, a rebellion began. Wearing white bird masks, rebels began to attack the Lightguard within the city, and prevented many executions taking place. The rebels printed out fake accusations from Nikovid against his own allies and rallied the people. Cedric Gallows was revealed to be the leader of these rebels when he confronted Nikovid and the Commanders at the council building, but he was quickly detained by Nikovid. Despite this, he managed to sneak in a jar of spiders, which terrified Nikovid so much that many commanders lost faith in him. After a few days of rebellion, the people were discontent with Nikovid's rule. A final climactic execution resulted in the appearance of a Black Legionnaire, who was swiftly defeated by Lightguard. Almost immediately afterwards, a glowing white woman wearing the bird mask floated above the square. A mob assaulted the dungeons and the castle, lead by Commander Leona Carrus. The Lightguard Bastion Wolfgang Geltrich managed to convince many members of the lightguard that Nikovid was not to be trusted. The adventurers revealed that they had been behind the rebellion, and they broke into the dungeons, freeing many of the prisoners that Nikovid had unlawfully locked away, including Cedric. After this, they confronted Nikovid at the top of the castle, where he had Jerome Joysong hostage. Jerome almost died, but was saved via timely teamwork between Doctor Steiner and Cedric. Nikovid, defeated and surrounded, threw himself off the top of the castle, since he had nothing else to live for, but he was saved by Steiner's magic. The Kingdom of Whytehold in 20.28, High Marshal Theodoric Helmsgarr decided to reform the kingdom once again, starting by taking back Thassalus. The newly formed Dominion of New Haven no longer cared about owning Thassalus, so Whytehold had no resistance when it marched in an army and claimed the city. In 20.30 the nation was officially reformed into the Kingdom of Whytehold, with Theodoric as its King-Commander. Theodoric wished to own the archipelago of Svoldia, since it was filled with strong fighters and had a strategic position on the Shattered Sea, but out of respect for its people would not go to war with them. Instead, Theodoric suggested a duel for ownership of the island. The Svoldians agreed, but demanded that the duel would have to be against the king himself. Theodoric faced the greatest champion of Svoldia, and lost. Honouring their agreement, Whytehold left Svoldia alone. In 20.62, Theodoric died and elections began to find a new monarch. The obvious choice was the young High-Commander Reinhilde Valimarr III, last of the ancient Valimarr family and a hailed heroine of Whytehold, often referred to as the 'Thunderheart'. She gained unanimous support from the High Court, and was crowned within the year. Within a few years of being crowned, Queen-Commander Reinhilde began wars on many fronts, to serve Aldin's justice. She declared war on the Dominion of New Haven, and continued the wars against the Erdannian Empire and the Izir Confederacy with renewed vigour. 8 years into her reign, she proclaimed to have heard a vision from the gods, that all evil would be destroyed if she went to the ancient cursed city of Azathica and destroyed evil at its source. She took a large contingent of Queen's Knights and travelled across Izir to this most abhorred of cities. She never came back. Officially, the High Court presumes her to be dead, but many have hope that one day she will return with news of her victory. In 20.70, during the elections for a new monarch, High-Commander Anjelika Weisenburg went to Svoldia and once again issued this challenge, She defeated their champion, winning the Svoldian's allegiance, and the support from the Whytehold High Court that was necessary to be named Queen-Commander. Geography The Kingdom of Whytehold dominates the eastern area of the region of Tyrrus, bordering with the Dominion of New Haven at the Dragoncrags, and with the Empire of Erdannia at the White Bay. Whytehold has stretched beyond the Sunrise mountains and into the desert of Izir, where it constantly fights with other forces for control of western Izir. The kingdom also owns the island of Svoldia to the south. It shares the Shattered Sea with the Empire of Erdannia, the Empire of Calamar, and Nothindria. The city of Whytehold itself is situated upon the foothills of the Sunrise Mountains, in the White Cape. The White Cape is a temperate region, with high winds and storms. Silvershire, to the north, is a warm region of plains and mostly cultivated land. Even further north is the Hinterlands, a thickly forested and cold region. Svoldia is a rocky, yet tropical, archipelago. Provinces and Settlements Provinces The Kingdom is split into seven distinct regions; The King's Plateau, The White Cape, Silvershire, The Hinterwald, Rivenwald, The Desert Errantry, and Svoldia. Each province is governed by a High Marshal, selected by the High Court. Cities Whytehold is the largest and most important city in the kingdom. In terms of importance, the next cities in line would be its regional capitals. Thassalus is the capital of Silvershire, Reiken is the capital of the White Cape, Kilzig is the capital of the Hinterwald, Bordellyon is the capital of Rivenwald, Reinhildeburg is the capital of the Desert Erranty, and Vernheim is the capital of Svoldia. Other major cities include Gildenstadt (which is known as one of the richest cities in the kingdom, and sits on the river Strom), Kirkenhold (which one of the most religiously important cities), and Brücke (which is one of the few ways to get to Whytehold from the west). Castles Whytehold is a kingdom of castles, they're everywhere. Some of the most important castles are Fort Battlecry, Wintergate, Stromgard, Castle Von Austermark, Rochieren, and Breveden. Politics "A man deserves no merit by birthright. The blood of kings and the blood of commoners alike can create heroes, or monsters" - The White King. The Kingdom of Whytehold is a democratic Stratocracy, in which rulers are selected based on merit, and military achievements. All prominent leaders are expected to be able to fight and to carry with them the ancient traditions of Whytehold Chivalry. Whytehold is ruled by a democratically elected monarch known as a "King-Commander" or "Queen-Commander". This monarch is an absolute authority in matters of warfare, though decisions for the running of the kingdom require support from the Whytehold High Court. A chosen monarch rules until they die, adbicate, or when the High Court decides they are no longer fit for rule. Elections then take place for a new monarch, usually chosen from prominent members of the High Court. These candidates much prove themselves to be strong, honourable, and wise, to win votes. Only members from the High Court can vote. High Court The High Court of Whytehold is a council made up of all the most powerful people from the various political factions of the city. Originally this court only contained members of the Whytehold Commanders, but has since expanded to contain the Elders, the Abbey of Metallurgy, the Thassalian Barons and, most recently, the Svoldian Chieftains. The Whytehold Commanders are the military leaders of the Kingdom of Whytehold, and have the largest political sway. Usually the monarch comes from the High-Commanders of this faction. High Marshals, and Marshals of important settlements are also usually a part of this faction. Some important members of this faction include the Grand Seamarshal Hugo Reiken, the Grand Huntsmarshal Ivanna Jägerhund, the Winter Marshal Karlmann Strijd, High Marshal Sybille Devries of Rivenwald, and High Margrave Mikhail Kriegstein of the Desert Errantry The wisdom of the Elders is well respected in the High Court, and they represent the religious and spiritual side of Whytehold politics. However, members of the Elders do not wish for power and are very rarely nominated in the elections. the religious side of the Abbey of Metallurgy is not really heeded much by members of the High Court, and often the Abbey finds itself butting heads with the priesthood of light. However, the metallurgists ability to craft incredible weapons and armour cannot be ignored, and a such they are politically powerful. A Metallurgist has never been elected monarch, but many have tried. The Thassalian Barons represent the interests of Thassalus and Silvershire, and the cultural side of the kingdom. They are only allowed in the High Court out of politeness and do not have much political sway, but they are often a pacifying voice against the warmongering nature of the Commanders. The most influential member of this group is the Duchess Julietta Theracoure. The Svoldian Chieftains have only recently been added to the fold, but are the main naval power of Whytehold and so have a lot of political influence when it comes to nautical matters. The most influential member of this group is Ioden Lothriksson. Marshals Though most of Whytehold politics happens within the sprawling metropolis of Whytehold, other towns within the Kingdom require their own leaders and commanders. A Marshal is placed in command of a town or castle. There are multiple ranks of Marshal, and this rank usually depends on how important a town or castle is to the kingdom. High Marshals are in charge of entire provinces. Marshals do not perform any administrative duties, rather they serve three purposes. First is protection of their territory, they command the guard and militia, ensure defenses are well maintained, come up with defense plans. Second is providing for the military, by recruiting new soldiers, distributing armaments, and also supporting any garrisoned soldiers within their territory, in any way they can. Third, is dispensing justice and enforcing the law, marshals command the law enforcement services, and the courts. Most of the time, their duties are delegated to Castellans, but many marshals like to be more involved. A number of prominent cities and castles have unique titles for their marshals, based on tradition and history of the location. The Marshal of Wintergate is referred to as the "Winter Marshal". Kilzig has a Hunt's Marshal, Reiken has a Sea Marshal, and Reinhildeburg has a Desert Marshal. Aristocracy Aristocracy has never held as much power in Whytehold as they have in other nations, such as Erdannia. Aristocratic ranks are considered less important than military ranks, and positions are given by the monarch, instead of being hereditary. Lesser noble ranks (Lord, Baron, Viscount) are usually granted to prominent knights or bannerets. Anything above this (Count, Margrave, Duke) requires a rank of at least Knight-Commander, and the individual must prove themselves to not only be a capable defender of their land, but also capable of the day-to-day running of a territory. Military Whytehold Military The main bulk of the Whytehold military is highly trained and well equipped infantry. Blacksteel Armour, created by the Metallurgists, is incredibly protective, and everyone in the Whytehold military has a light form of this, or something better. Whytehold's great strength is land battles, where their troops can march inexorably forward, taking heavy fire but letting their armour take it. Whytehold soldiers are trained with discipline and honour, each one is an elite fighter. It is the pride of any Whytehold citizen to fight for their kingdom. The Whytehold military specialises in the honourable art of melee combat, and as such they are usually equipped with swords or some other kind of melee weapon. Though most of them will still have guns, they are better at melee. A popular weapon with the infantry is the Glaive-Rifle, a rifle with a large blade at the end, and shaped in a way that means it can easily be used as a melee weapon. The most elite soldiers of the military are the Whytehold Knights. Riding into battle atop armoured horses, they are truly a terrifying sight. The Whytehold Knights are legendary in Tyrrus, and are something that other nations have feared for centuries. Whytehold recently created an even greater form of Cavalry. Some specialised units use clockwork horses, who never tire or get scared. Additionally, the great "Mecha-Knights" are two-legged massive mechanical creations with a heavily armoured knight at the top, who weilds massive weapons. The Mecha-Knights are terrifying engines of war, that can easily trample soldiers beneath their feet. Unfortunately there are not many of these. Whytehold has a few tanks which mostly serve as armoured soldier transport, and are not as powerful as Erdannian tanks. Whytehold Soldiers usually bear colours of red, black, and white. All soldiers will wear a badge on their pauldron, designating rank and regiment. Ranks A Knighthood is not a specific military rank, but rather a mark of honour and might. A Knight has more respect on the battlefield than regular infantry, and are usually mounted. A Knighthood is required to achieve any rank above Banneret. Knights may pledge themselves to a cause, which can be a commander, a god, or a location. A knight who has not chosen something to pledge themselves to are referred to as a "Knight Errant". Groups of soldiers are lead by Bannerets. Bannerets are lead by Knight-Commanders. Knight-Commanders are lead by Field-Commanders, which are in turn lead by High-Commanders. The only rank above this is the King-Commander, or Queen-Commander. The commander of a castle or town is a Knight Marshal, Militia Marshal, or High Marshal, depending on how important the location is. This position is both a militaristic one and a political one. The Whytehold Civil Guard The militia force across the Kingdom of Whytehold is the Civil Guard. The Civil Guard are mostly used as a police force, though are heavily employed in the defense of Whytehold towns and cities. They are much less heavily armoured than soldiers, only wearing a breastplate, gauntlets, and a single pauldron to wear their badge on. This is mostly for the sake of agility, so they're not too weighed down when chasing criminals. Other than that, they wear long black coats and black hats. Kilzig Knighthounds, powerful and loyal hounds bred in Whytehold, are often utilised by the Civil Guard. Knighthounds can follow scents and trails, and use their advanced speed and strength to tackle and subdue fleeing criminals. The Dune Guard Traditional Whytehold fighting methods are much less effective in the sandy deserts of Izir, the heavy armour is sweltering, and their warhorses are not adapted for sand. Therefore the Dune Guard were created. The Dune Guard are less armoured than standard soldiers, and ride all-terrain motorbikes. They tend to wear head wraps and baggy clothes over their light armour. The Dune Guard often face the Izirian forces and protect Whyteholder settlements in the Desert Errantry. The Grandmaster of the Dune Guard is Mikhail Kriegstein. The Thassalian Silver Knights A specialised cavalry regiment of the Whytehold military made entirely out of knights trained in Thassalus. The creation of this military division was part of Thassalus's surrender negotiations. The Thassalian Knights are usually much more flamboyant, though are just as effective as any Whytehold Knight. The Lightguard Bearing holy power, the Lightguard take a supportive role in most battles, but are mostly used when facing enemy forces that utilise magic, due to the power of the Lightguard Bastions to percieve and interfere with magic. Knights who pledge themselves to the light gods often become part of the Lightguard. The Elders Though the Elders do not like to get involved in warfare, their healing and supportive powers are often incredibly useful on the battlefield. Most often, they'll have a single monk on hand to heal wounded soldiers. The Elders wear less armour than standard soldiers and bear blunt weapons, but know advanced martial techniques and light magic. The Metallurgists The Metallurgists of the Abbey are a terrifying foe on the battlefield, with their metal magic. Squadrons of Steel Acolytes can pull the weapons from their enemies hands, and bring a rain of blades down upon them. Metallurgists wear armour with patterns and runes carved into them, and many of them will have cloth decorating it. Though this may be impractical, it is traditional, and the Metallurgists are very strict about their tradition. Most of them will wear tall cylindrical hats. The most powerful metallurgists can melt metal with their magic, which could decimate a group of armoured foes quickly. The White Fleet Whytehold is one of the weakest nations navally, due to their lack of nautical experience and the fact that they have much less Skyships than other empires. The kingdom mostly relies on Svoldia for their naval power. Nevertheless, the ships of the White Fleet are not to be underestimated, as they can carry many elite whytehold soldiers a far distance with speed, and bear powerful cannons. Science and Technology Though Whytehold isn't as advanced as the Erdannian Empire, they are close behind. The Metallurgists of the Abbey are the main driving force in Whytehold's technological advancement, but they have also grown alongside Erradan, having been allies in the past. Whytehold does not have the technology to craft their own clockwork augments or golems, and their machines are much less advanced than Erdannia's. Nevertheless, Whytehold does have its own innovations. Whytehold has always been able to boast the strongest metals and alloys in the world. Historically, this was Whytehold Steel, but in the last century the Metallurgists have been able to craft Blacksteel, Lightsteel, and Skysteel. Whytehold has motorcars, motorbikes, and Skyships, just like Erdannia. Whytehold guns are less advanced, but their melee weapons are much better. Magic Magic is not a large part of the culture of Whytehold, but it is far from discouraged. Physical fighting ability is more well respected than magical aptitude, but the people of Whytehold still accept the necessity for mages. Most Whytehold mages are also good fighters, using a deadly mixture of magic and weaponry. Sorcerers are not outright hated in Whytehold like they are in Erdannia, but they are mistrusted. Magical orders will usually take them in. For a student of magic in Whytehold, there are several options to go to. The Abbey of Metallurgy The Abbey of Metallurgy is the most prominent magical organisation in Whytehold, specialising in earth magic, particularly their unique metal magic. They are some of the greatest enchanters in the world, and are adept at working with magical materials. However, they are devoted a mysterious god known as the "Great-Smith" and follow specific tenets and rules. Many mages would consider them to be quite zealous and restrictive. The Temples of the Light The most devout followers of the light in Whytehold can use light magic and elemental magic, and are willing to take in acolytes to teach. This is not only the priesthood, but also the militant Lightguard and the mysterious Elders. Anyone who becomes sufficiently adept at light magic will usually end up joining the military and lending their powerful supportive magic to aid the armies. However, this does require a great deal of devotion to the Light Gods. The Thassalian Library At the heart of Thassalus sits a large library. The Library is run by a group of arcane mages called the Philosophers, who study philosophy and arcane magic. They very rarely let people join their "club", but those who do can learn advanced magic. The Brotherhood of Frost and Flame The Brotherhood of Frost and Flame are not an official organisation, but are possibly the best option to go to for those who wish to learn elemental magic in Whytehold without becoming overly religious or studious. The Brotherhood are wandering mercenaries and heroes, lending their blades and their magic to help anyone in need, and meeting at their great hall at Wintergate for festivities and revelry. They were formed to give those who wished to learn elemental magic a place to go. Culture It is a commonly held myth among those of other empires that everyone in Whytehold is forced to fight a bear at age 12. This is completely untrue, but it is true that the people of Whytehold are hardy and fierce. They are generally stubborn too, hardly ever backing down against adversity. In Whytehold, showing weakness is shameful, therefore the culture breeds a society of competitive, hardworking, and courageous people. However, there is also a strong tradition of honour and oaths. It is said that if a Whyteholder makes a promise, they'll keep it until they day they die. Whytehold Chivalry condemns deception and oathbreaking. However, Whytehold people are not expected to follow their word blindly, and are encouraged to think for themselves. If a commander is giving crazy orders, a Whytehold soldier would not be blamed for disobeying. In fact, it would be their duty to remove the unwise leadership and put someone better in place. Whytehold does not suffer weakness or instability in its people, and much less its leaders. The people of Whytehold are expected to be eager for a worthy fight when called upon. Those who do not want to fight are seen as cowards, and are shamed. Family is important in Whytehold. A weakling is a disgrace to their entire family, but a great hero is an endorsement. Though physical strength is a large part of Whytehold culture, strength of mind is also respected. A sickly child would be sent to the priesthood or the metallurgists, rather than just disregarded. The three main aspects of Whytehold culture are Strength, Honour, and Wisdom. A person who embodies these traits is seen as a great hero and leader. A person who lacks these is a disgrace. Religion The foremost religion in Whytehold is the worship of Aldin, the Father; bringer of justice. Other members of the Pantheon of light are also revered, such as Annor, Aysa, and Athin. In Thassalus, they worship the Four Ladies; Ardella, Aysa, Livia and Alyssa. The Abbey of Metallurgy revere the Greatsmith, who may be the dragon Jokunalir. The Elders worship all the Light Gods.